


Not A Good Day

by PaperclipDean



Series: Sometimes Even Heroes Need a Break [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Baby!Tony, Cribs, Crying, Daddy Steve, Daddy!Steve, Diapers, Fluff and Angst, Fussy, Infantilism, Little!Tony, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Nursery, Pacifiers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve, Sad Tony, Temper Tantrums, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Uncle!Bucky, Uncle!Clint - Freeform, aunt!natasha, bottles, give Tony a hug goddammit, little Tony Stark, tantrums, uncle!bruce - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-06 03:51:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11592360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperclipDean/pseuds/PaperclipDean
Summary: Maybe the world just hates Tony today? Or maybe Tony just hates Steve today? Either way, the day that is supposed to be filled with smiles and fun has quickly turned into one of tears and fuss, but whose fault is it really? Tony blames the world. Steve blames himself. Let’s see what’s really going on in the Avenger’s household on this not so good day.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, yes, yes... I know... why am I started a new fic when I haven't even finished my other two? Okay so my excuse is that I have this entire thing already written, since I wrote it back in the spring, and for some reason forgot about it. So yay for finding it? 
> 
> I'm going to preface this by saying I LOVE FUSSY TONY OKAY I'M SORRY - it's one of my favorite things to write, so this is basically all fussy and confused Tony. I think this was a prompt from awhile back, so if you gave me the idea to write about Tony having a really bad day when little, then thank you!
> 
> Anyways, here is the first chapter! Enjoy :)

“Good morning, sunshine!” Steve chirped as he stepped into the Winnie the Pooh themed nursery, walking over to the wall that featured a window that Steve had painted around to look as if it was a window inside of Kanga and Roo’s home. It was about 8:30 in the morning on a sunny fall day, where the leaves were beginning to change, and the air was crisp, cool, and fresh. Steve had been awake for about an hour and a half now, had gone for a quick run on his treadmill in the guest room, and showered. Tony had been incredibly tired the night before, due to all the playing and running around from that day, and also due to the fact that big Tony had been overworking himself as usual, which tended to mean a very tired little Tony. So, because of this, Steve had wanted him to sleep in, but he realized that if he let him sleep too long, he wouldn’t go down for a nap, and that would hurt his sleep schedule in the long run. Meaning that he had brewed himself a cup of coffee, and drank it, before going into the baby’s nursery to wake him up for another fun day that he could spend with the boy. The man carefully and slowly pulled the fabric away from the glass, allowing light to flood the room, lightening and brightening up the nursery that was pitch black seconds before. “Wake up, sleepyhead,” the blonde man continued to say in a soft and cheerful tone, as he walked over to the cream-colored crib that was pressed against the back wall of the room. Behind the off-white wooden bars of the crib was a heap of blankets that were bunched up all over the place, but underneath them was half-asleep little Tony, who had his face peeking out so then he could breathe.

The brunette boy was laying on his side, facing away from the wall, which also meant he was facing Steve. Knees were brought up to his chest while one arm was tossed up and over his eyes, while the other arm was hugging his stuffed Piglet very close to his chest. He was wearing a soft, fuzzy, and warm, footie sleeper, that is pale yellow with little bumble bee stripes on it, with a cartoon bee appliqué over the heart. The boy also had a yellow pacifier bobbing between his lips, which carried on the bee theme by having another cartoon bee printed on the plate of the plastic piece. Hair was a complete and adorable mess, as it was scattered all about, showing that he probably tossed and turned a lot when sleeping during the night. The knitted blanket that the boy desperately loved was bundled up next to him, peeking out from under the crisp white sheets, thick blanket, and Winnie the Pooh themed quilt that was covering the baby up, keeping him warm and toasty as he slept. The sight had Steve melting on the inside, falling in love with the boy for the millionth time, and also making him realize how much he cared for that vulnerable little baby in front of him.

“Come on baby boy, open those pretty little eyes for Daddy,” the Daddy continued to say softly as he unlatched the crib and opened up the side of it. Once the bars were no longer separating Steve from his little boy, he reached his hand in to rub it up and down the boy’s back, hoping to gently pull him from his unconscious state. Tony’s eyes cracked open just the tiniest bit, but once he saw the light that was brightening up the whole room, he gripped the blankets in his hand and fully covered his head, making Steve chuckle in response. “Oh no, where did my Tony go?” the blonde asked with fake confusion as he dramatically whipped his head around the room. The brunette simply whined in response, keeping the blanket firmly over his head. Steve grabbed the blankets himself and carefully, but quickly, pulled them away from the boy’s face. “There he is! And look at those pretty brown eyes,” the Daddy said happily as the boy’s tired and scrunched up face appeared, deep brown eyes peering up at him. He brought up his fists to rub at those dark eyes, something he only ever does when feeling very little. “It’s time to get up, sweetheart,” Steve continued to say, knowing that sometimes mornings were not the easiest time for the boy, especially when he was so sleep deprived.

“No!” Tony snapped in a groggy voice as he tried to pull the blankets over himself again, wanting to go back to sleep and have the world go away for a while.

“Yes,” Steve replied confidently as he moved some of the boy’s hair out of his eyes using his soft fingertips.

“No… sleepy,” the baby mumbled out, now pushing his face into the sheet covered mattress, hoping to escape the light. Steve smiled sadly at the words and actions, knowing that the boy probably was exhausted, but he would be better off taking a nap later and going to bed early, then he would be sleeping more now.

“It’s not night time anymore, silly boy. It’s morning, so let’s get you all ready for the day, yeah?” Steve rambled as he brought his hands up under the boy’s armpits, efficiently and easily picking him up and setting him onto his hip, despite the boy’s unhappy whines.

“No,” he repeated again, pressing his eyes against Steve’s neck. But the blonde ignored the boy’s statement as he pressed his free hand against the sleeper covered diaper, noticing an obvious give and squish, signaling that it was wet and needed changing. The boy was then carefully laid down on the wooden changing table, where he promptly started to roll around and fuss, not wanting to be awake, and most certainly not wanting to be getting a diaper change right now. Tony, despite over a year of ageplaying, still had an issue with diapers, more specifically, getting diapers changed, but the adults were trying to break that trend, by making them seem as normal as possible.

“What a fussy baby I have this morning,” Steve said with a chuckle as he pulled out the strap that goes over the baby’s waist, securing him to the table. They only used the strap occasionally, normally when the boy was either feeling very, very little, and there was the concern of him rolling off the table, or when he was being quite fussy – both of which seemed to be true as of this moment. The Daddy hummed a tune as he unsnapped the sleeper and pulled out the boy’s legs, noticing how he kicked them lightly as Steve reached for a clean diaper. Steve changed the diaper with practiced ease, ignoring the whines, whimpers, protests, and kicking of legs that went down, knowing that it was better to not make a big deal of things, especially since he wasn’t upset over the emotions the boy was displaying. Tony had a habit of ignoring his own emotions, needs, and wants – something that Steve, and the other adults as well, had been trying to train out of the boy, and it was starting to work. When the boy was little, like really very little, they had started to see that he was more likely to give into his own baby emotions and feelings, something that really made Steve happy. Once the diaper was changed, the blonde peeled away the rest of the sleeper, tickling the boy’s tummy as he did so, but didn’t receive any of the smiles or giggles that he was hoping for. “It’s kind of chilly today, so how about we put you in a long-sleeved onesie, hmm?” the Daddy hummed as he pulled out a drawer of the dresser.

“No,” Tony said once again, causing Steve to hold back a laugh.

“Well then grumpypants, what would you like to wear?” he questioned, raising his eyebrow at the brunette, but the baby didn’t answer, instead he reached over for a bottle of lotion that was sitting on the changing table, perhaps just wanting something to play with. “Let’s not play with that,” the blonde continued, standing up and softly taking the bottle from the baby’s hands, replacing it with a quiet rattle. Once the boy was preoccupied, Steve pulled out a green and white striped, long sleeved onesie, with black snaps at the crotch – a piece of clothing that Steve thought was absolutely adorable on the boy. He pulled it over the boy’s head, and gently stuck his arms into the sleeves, despite the whines of protest that hummed through the boy’s pacifier filled mouth. Next, he pulled it down over his stomach and snapped it over the thick diaper, straightening it out so then the boy wasn’t uncomfortable in any way, shape, or form. Finally, Steve grabbed a pair of matching green socks, and slipped them over the boy’s feet, knowing that it was important to cover his feet and keep them warm. “Well aren’t you just the cutest little thing?” Steve said with a smile as he admired the boy that was laying on the changing table, a pout still somewhat obvious despite the yellow pacifier. 

“Mmmmm,” the boy hummed out in a frustrated tone of voice, causing Steve to sigh as he lifted the boy up onto his hip.

“Let’s go brush your teeth,” the Daddy said as he walked out of the nursery and into Steve and big Tony’s bedroom, heading past the bed, dresser, TV, and closet, and into the bathroom. Once they made it into the bathroom Steve sat the boy down on the countertop between the two sinks they have. He then pulled the pacifier from the boy’s lips, which resulted in yet another whine to escape through his mouth, as Tony reached for the comfort item, “You can have it back later, silly boy,” Steve said as he set the pacifier down, and got out the boy’s toothbrush, squeezing on a bit of toothpaste, and wetting it down with water. Once that was done he held up the soft bristled, blue and green colored, toothbrush to the boy’s lips, waiting for them to part, “Open up,” 

“N—” Tony started to say, but Steve took the opportunity to slip the brush between his lips, and started brushing his teeth. The Daddy made sure to cover every millimeter of the baby’s mouth in the quickest time possible, before pulling the brush out of his mouth, and offering him a little paper cup of water to rinse and spit with. He held the cup up to his lips and the boy thankfully took a drink, swirling it around in his mouth, before spitting into the sink.

“Good boy, Tony,” Steve praised, kissing the boy on the forehead. The Captain grabbed a black colored hairbrush from the counter, and proceeded to run it through the baby’s brunette hair, trying to settle down the messy bed hair. Once it was flattened and straightened out as best he could without completely wetting it down, he rubbed his hand through it, poking the baby on the nose. “You ready for breakfast? I think Uncle Bruce is making waffles!” he continued on, trying to up the excitement in his voice, as he put the boy back on his hip, sticking the pacifier in his pocket. Tony simply shrugged in response, as he wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck. Steve simply placed his free hand on the back of the boy’s neck, feeling compelled to support him given how young his headspace seemed to be. The blonde Daddy walked out of the bathroom, turning off the light, and then walked out of the bedroom and towards the elevator, hoping that the baby’s attitude was only because he was hungry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello, hello! I hope you are all doing well!  
> I considered stretching out and prolonging updates, but then I realized there was no point in that since the fic is already written haha.  
> So here is chapter two - which includes more fussy Tony because why not :)  
> Enjoy!

Steve rode up to the common floor, stepping out into the living area, and walking into the kitchen where the team was scattered about, chatting and cooking. Bruce was currently standing over a bowl, mixing together what was probably some sort of batter, eyes concentrating on the mixture. Natasha was by the fridge, pouring some pulp free orange juice into a few tall glasses, laughing at something Clint had said. Clint himself was sitting in his usual spot at the table, legs and feet propped up on the chair to his left, so then he was facing the two standing teammates. And Bucky was sitting in his usual spot, stirring a cup of coffee as he glanced up Steve and Tony.

“Well good morning Tony,” the longhaired man said with a smile, right before he took a long sip of his black brew. The baby didn’t respond however, instead just kicked his legs out and whined into Steve’s neck quietly, hiding his eyes and face from the adults. 

“Morning sweetheart,” Natasha said as she walked past, bringing two glasses of juice over to the table, setting one in front of her spot, and one in front of Clint. But once again, the boy didn’t answer. 

“Why don’t you say good morning to your Auntie Natasha and Uncle Bucky?” Steve asked the boy, as he bounced him on his hip, walking over to the highchair that was right next to Steve’s spot at the table.

“Noooo,” the boy dragged out, causing Steve to shake his head.

“Is that all you’re going to say today?” the Daddy questioned with a laugh as he used one hand to remove the tray from the chair.

“No,” the brunette said again, causing the adults to laugh.

“Someone woke up on the wrong side of the crib,” Clint said with a chuckle, before taking a swig of the cold juice.

“I think he’s just a bit tired and hungry, isn’t that right?” Steve said to the boy, as he tried to set him down in the highchair. This however, was proving to be quite a challenge. Tony wasn’t the biggest fan of the highchair in general, since it held him still, constricted him, and made him feel very little. Steve loved the highchair because it held him still, constricted him, and made him feel very little. Not to mention that it freed up Steve’s hands so then he was better able to feed the boy, without having to maneuver around a baby in his lap. But on this particular morning, Tony was even more adamant about not going in that highchair. He kicked out his legs and flailed his arms, whining out as he did so, making the biggest fuss possible, hoping Steve would give up and let him sit in his lap – or better yet go back to bed. “Tony,” Steve warned as he struggled to get the boy under control.

“Enough of this nonsense,” Bucky said standing up, and helping to push the boy into his highchair, grabbing onto the boy’s hips so then he could set him right down into it. Once the baby’s bottom was in the chair, Steve was able to quickly strap him in, and slide the tray into place, listening to the sharp click of the lock. “There was no need to make that so difficult, was there?” Bucky continued, looking the baby in the eyes. While Steve was the boy’s Daddy, and there was no denying the extremely strong connection the two had, Bucky and the Tony also had a very special relationship, and continued to get closer by the day.

“Do you want milk or juice, Tony?” Steve asked from his spot by the fridge, always wanting to give the boy some say in what he was allowed to do or have, but didn’t want to leave the question too open-ended.

“Want that!” he said loudly, pointing to Bucky’s mug of coffee that was sitting only a few feet away from him. While Steve was glad the boy said something else besides ‘no’ the baby knew he couldn’t have coffee when little, hell, he didn’t want him to have coffee when big.

“You can’t have coffee buddy, that’s for adults,” Bucky said as continued to stir the drink, not wanting the sugar to settle in it.

“Please Daddy? Can I please have some?” the boy asked, more annoyed than anything, thinking that if he used the word they were always prompting him to say, then perhaps at least one thing could go his way.

“Very nice manners, but you can’t have any. So, do you want milk or juice?” Steve stated as he pulled out a bottle from the cabinet, setting it down on the counter. 

“Coffee!” the boy whined in response, causing Steve to sigh.

“Okay, then Daddy will decide for you,” the blonde man said as he pulled out a cartoon of almond milk, something they had been using instead of dairy milk, after realizing that Tony seemed to be a tad bit lactose intolerant. Steve poured a generous amount of the liquid into the clear bottle before screwing on the nipple, he debated warming it up, but was afraid it would make the boy even more tired, so he decided to leave it cold. 

“Waffles should be done shortly,” Bruce mumbled as Steve walked past.

“Sounds great,” the Captain replied as passed the man, setting the bottle down on Tony’s tray.

“Want juice,” the baby snapped softly, looking up at his Daddy.

“Daddy offered you juice but you didn’t answer, so I decided for you. Maybe if you’re a good boy you can have juice later,” Steve said calmly as he sat down on his chair, which was between Tony’s highchair and where Bucky was seated. 

“No, Daddy,” the boy pouted, twisted the bottle around in his hands before holding it over the floor, acting like he would drop it any second. Steve quickly pulled the drink away from the lad, setting it back on the tray.

“So, what are your plans for today?” Bucky asked as Steve turned his head to face the brunette that was speaking.

“Not sure yet, probably just hang out around here, maybe watch a movie and relax this afternoon, depending on how he is behaving. Inside Out just came in the mail, and he hasn’t seen it before,” the blonde man said as he took the bottle from the baby again, this time setting it on the main kitchen table, prompting yet another whine to flutter up from the boy’s throat, “What about you guys?”

“Nothing special planned for me, will probably work out later, and spend some time with my nephew,” Bucky said as he stood up to refill his coffee, ruffling Tony’s hair as he referred to him.

“I’m hoping to finally finish Uncharted 3, those goddamn fire demons are brutal,” Clint said as he fidgeted with his metal fork. Since starting their more domestic lifestyle, Clint had fallen in love with video games, and Steve couldn’t blame him, since they were practically interactive movies.

“Do you have the fourth one yet?” Steve inquired as Bucky set a cup of coffee down in front of him, “Thanks, Buck.”

“Yeah, I’ve had it for a while, I just need to get through the end of the third game so I can start it,” Clint said as he watched Tony kick his feet back and forth. 

“Well I look forward to seeing the storyline, I heard the graphics and overall gameplay are amazing,” the Captain said. While Clint had fallen for playing the games, Steve couldn’t quite wrap his head around all the technical aspects of it, but found himself enjoying simply watching Clint play, it was somehow relaxing. 

“I heard the same,” Clint agreed with a nod of his head, as Steve drank some of the hot liquid. Bruce then walked over with an arm full of items, setting them down one at a time in the middle of the table. Within seconds the center of the wooden surface had a bottle of pure maple syrup, sticky pancake sauce, a bowl of fresh strawberries, another bowl of washed blueberries, and a stick of softened butter (with a butter knife). He also set a small bowl with banana slices down in front of Steve, knowing that the baby might like to have them, since given how young his headspace was, blueberries and strawberries may not be the best idea. 

“Thanks Bruce,” Steve said when the small bowl was placed in front of him, “You want some fruit, baby?” he then asked the boy, turned towards the brunette. Tony didn’t answer, which was not surprising, and continued to kick his legs back and forth, either in boredom or frustration, Steve could not decipher which. 

“Waffles will be done in a few minutes,” the man said turned back to the two waffle irons that were sitting on the counter, oven on as well to keep the already cooked waffles warm, as more cooked. Steve took a small slice of banana in his fingers, and held it up to Tony’s lips, but instead of parting them and accepting the food, he simply turned his head away.

“Tony, don’t be fussy, you like banana,” Steve said coolly, thinking that the boy just needed some food in his system to help calm his attitude. But the boy didn’t budge, so Steve set the slice of fruit down on the tray and turned his head to look at Clint who was rambling on about a piece of the Uncharted storyline to Natasha, who had asked a question, and now seemed to be regretting it. Once the Daddy wasn’t looking at the boy, Tony picked up the piece of fruit and quickly squished it into his mouth, wanting to do it himself… he didn’t need his Daddy to feed him… or so he thought. “Good boy, want some more?” the blonde asked rhetorically as he set two more slices down on the tray, before standing up and walking over to a drawer in the counter. Inside the drawer were different things for little Tony, from random pacifiers that had found their way into the kitchen, to plastic plates, baby spoons, plastic keys, and several bibs. Steve pulled out the first bib he saw, which was light blue with dark blue binding. He took a few steps back over to the highchair, standing behind it as Tony ate another piece of the fruit “Let’s get a bib on you so you don’t make a huge mess, yeah?” Steve said, wanting to explain to the boy what he was doing, before he pulled the fabric around his neck.

“No,” Tony whined, as he tried to pull the fabric away from his neck, not wanting it on him at all, and was making that very clear by his actions.

“Shush baby boy, you’re fine,” Bucky said from his spot at the table, trying to distract the boy.

“Don’t want it,” he pouted as Steve hooked it together in the back with a little snap, before walking around the highchair and sitting back down at the table.

“But Daddy does want it, so you’re going to wear it,” Steve said with a bit of a smile lurking in his lips. A few moments later Bruce walked over with a stack of plates, and a large platter covered with steaming waffles.

“Wow Bruce, these look incredible,” Natasha said as Clint quickly pulled four onto his plate.

“Yeah, thanks Bruce,” Steve said, followed by Clint and Bucky thanking the man. Since starting ageplay and settling down a bit, Bruce had really picked up a love of cooking. Perhaps it was the scientist in him who loved the process of putting ingredients together and watching chemical reactions create something completely different – but whatever it was, the team wasn’t complaining, because his food was delicious. Steve pulled a waffle onto the plastic green plate that Bruce had already brought over, using a fork and knife to cut it up into small pieces so the boy could feed himself, he debated putting something on it, but decided to hold off unless the boy asked. “Here we go,” the Daddy said as he placed the plate in front of a pouting Tony, “Eat your breakfast,” he continued, before putting several waffles on his own plate, grabbing the butter and maple syrup as well. They spent the next several minutes enjoying the food and talking amongst themselves, but when Steve looked over at the baby, he saw that he hadn’t eaten a single piece. Instead he had been picking up a few of the pieces and dropping them to the floor. Steve held back a sigh, giving the boy some slack, in case he was just feeling too little to properly feed himself. “Why don’t we put the food in your mouth, I don’t think the floor is very hungry,” the blonde said, turning his chair so he was facing the baby better. He picked up his own fork and stabbed a piece of waffle, holding it up to the boy’s mouth, but Tony just clamped his mouth shut and turned away.

“Uh uh,” he protested through his shut mouth.

“Open up Tony, you need to eat,” Steve said firmly, but compassionately at the same time, tuning out the conversation about movies and videogames that was going down at the table. 

“No,” Tony continued to whine as he pushed the fork away. 

“Why not? Do you want some with syrup instead?” he asked, pulling the piece off of the fork, replacing it with a piece of his own food. 

“No,” Tony repeated for the countless time that morning. He had been awake for 30ish minutes and had already said the two-letter word more times than he had in the past week. 

“Let’s try using a different word, okay? Tell Daddy why you don’t want any,” Steve pried, hoping to understand why the boy was being a tad bit difficult.

“Yucky,” the brunette said as he flicked another piece onto the floor, making the Daddy sigh.

“Sweetheart, you love waffles, what’s going on with you?” the man said holding the fork away from his mouth, hoping that the boy would open up a bit.

“Not hungry,” the baby said after a moment of quiet, turning his attention to his Uncles and Aunt who were chatting away, acting as if Tony wasn’t there. 

“Well you need to eat, so do you want Daddy to feed you, or do you want to do it yourself, because either way some of this waffle is going into your mouth,” Steve said firmly, thinking that perhaps the boy needed a firmer hand.

“I do it!” he said loudly, causing Bucky to look over. The boy then pushed Steve’s fork away from him, dropping his own hand onto the tray of the highchair, kicking his legs more forcefully.

“Okay, you let me know if you need help,” Steve sighed, popping the bite of syrup covered waffle into his own mouth. 

“What’s up with him?” Bucky asked quietly.

“I don’t know, he’s been fussy since he woke up,” Steve muttered, glancing over at the boy who was just starring at the food in front of him. The team continued to eat for the next 15 minutes, conversation flowing smoothly from one topic to the next, discussions going from movies, to videogames, to weather, to workout routines, and back to movies yet again. Once the adults had all finished their food, Bruce stood up and started to collect dirty dishes, the team thanking him yet again for the meal and for cleaning up. 

“I’m going to head out, I have some things I want to get done,” Natasha said as she drained the last of her orange juice, setting the glass in the sink. “Be good for your Daddy, you little monster, I’ll see you later,” she said to Tony as she headed out of the kitchen, Clint following not far behind, wanting to try and beat that chapter of the game. This left Bruce by the sink, and Bucky and Steve at the table, Tony still at his highchair, and food still untouched.

“Alright, I guess Daddy needs to feed you then,” Steve said to the boy, noticing that half the food was on the floor, and the other half was cold and untouched on the tray.

“No!” the boy shrieked, slamming his hand down on the wooden tray. 

“Do not tell me what to do, mister,” Steve chided lightly, holding food up to the boy’s mouth, “Now I want you to open your mouth and eat your breakfast, so then we can move past this part of the day,” he continued to say firmly.

“No, no, no, no, no!” the boy continued to yell, pushing the fork away. This caused Steve to let out an internal sigh, knowing that today was not heading in a very good direction. 

“Calm down please, you don’t need to yell,” the Daddy said, holding the fork in the air. Tony then decided that clearly no one was listening to him, so if his words weren’t going to be heard, then maybe his actions would be seen. So, he picked up the green plate that held the waffle pieces, and he threw it on the ground, watching the bready chunks bounce on the floor as the plastic plate clattered and crashed. Now that felt good, he could get behind throwing more things. However, when he looked up at his Daddy, a smirk on his face, he saw a face that was most certainly not happy. “Okay, that’s not acceptable, Anthony,” his Daddy said firmly, as he stood up, pulled the tray from the highchair, and quickly pulled the boy onto his hip – at least now he was somewhat getting his own way. The blonde man walked over to the far corner of the kitchen, setting the boy down on his sock covered feet, holding onto his shoulders as he looked into his eyes. “We do not yell at Daddy, and we do not throw food,” Steve said decisively and calmly, wanting to show the boy he was serious, but not wanting to scare him. “If we have a problem we talk to Daddy, we don’t act out. So, you’re going to stand in this corner for three minutes, so then you can calm down, and then talk to Daddy about what you are so upset,” the blonde continued as he looked into the boy’s dark eyes. Tony didn’t respond verbally or physically, so Steve turned him around and pushed his nose into the corner, before turning back around and walking to the table. The man then bent down and picked up the plate and food from the floor, throwing the pieces of waffle away before setting the plate in the sink.

“Hopefully this will straighten everything out,” Bucky said as he put his empty mug in the sink, turning on the hot water in order to help Bruce clean up.

“Hopefully,” Steve said, as he glanced over at the boy who was swaying from side to side, but not moving from his spot. 

He waited the three minutes and then walked over to the corner, Bucky and Bruce busy washing dishes and chatting. Steve put his hands on the boy’s shoulders and turned him around to face him once again, “You were put in the corner because you yelled, didn’t listen to Daddy, and threw your breakfast on the floor, so you needed to calm down and think about that, right?” he said to the boy.

“Yes, Daddy,” Tony mumbled, tears welling up in his eyes. Steve held back a sigh at hearing the word ‘yes’ flow from his mouth, instead of the two-letter opposite that had been coming from his lips all morning. 

“Say I’m sorry to Daddy,” Steve then prompted. 

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” Tony repeated, and as soon as the words tumbled from the boy’s mouth, Steve pulled him into his own arms, kissing the top of his head.

“Daddy doesn’t like it when Tony is naughty and he has to punish him, but he loves you very, very much. Do you want to tell Daddy what has his little boy so very upset this morning?” he spoke into the boy’s hair, but the brunette only shook his head. “Okay, but let me know if you want to talk about it, alright? Let’s go finish your banana,” he said pulling away from the boy, hefting him back onto his hip.

“Okays,” Tony said quietly as a tear fell down his red cheek.

“No need for tears baby, it’s all over,” Steve said as he sat down in his own chair, setting the baby on lap, realizing that perhaps today was going to be a very cuddly, hands on, kind of day for the boy. The blonde held up a piece of banana to the boy’s mouth, and thankfully he parted his pink lips, and allowed the fruit to be placed on his tongue. “Good boy,” Steve smiled, hoping that the attitude had melted away, and the worst was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!  
> I am open to every and all questions, thoughts, and ideas - so let me have 'em!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Umm... I totally did not forget that I had posted the first two chapters of this... hahahaha, nope... that totally 100% did not happen. Who am I kidding? Of course that fucking happened. I'm so sorry guys! I really thought, for some odd reason, I had posted the whole thing by now. But alas, I had not.
> 
> So here I am with chapter 3! OH! Also! I recently finished a writing course and have realized some grammar mistakes are littered throughout my writing, specifically issues with subordinating conjunctions, and I am trying my best to identify and fix these issues. So I apologize if it has led to decreased reading enjoyment, I am hoping to have these issues go away as time goes on.
> 
> Anyways! Here we go...

Once Steve had fed the banana slices to Tony, they moved into the living room where Steve set the boy down on a fuzzy blanket, giving him a bucket of blocks and some other toys to play with, before sitting down on the couch. Bucky and Bruce trickled in several minutes later – Bruce heading to his own lab, and Bucky sitting down on the couch as well. They spent the next hour and a half just hanging out and relaxing. Clint had finally gotten past that fire demon chapter, and was almost at the end of the game. Bucky and Steve watched him play, interested in the mechanics and getting caught up in the storyline. Tony, however, basically just sat on the blanket, stacking and unstacking blocks, not really causing any issues, but was bored out of his mind. 

So, after that hour and a half, when it was about 11 o’clock, the boy decided he needed to do something – because these blocks just weren’t doing it for him. He looked up at his Daddy, who was laughing with his Uncle Bucky, and then looked over to the bookshelves that were a few feet away. He quickly crawled over to the wooden shelves, plopping down next to them, and running his fingers over the spines of the books. He was just pulling out a bright yellow and red novel when he heard his Daddy speak.

“No baby, leave the books alone,” Steve said, standing up and walking towards where Tony was clutching the bright colored book.

“Book, Daddy,” the boy pointed out, holding the thick story up to his Daddy who crouched down to be more on his level. 

“I see, that is a book. But it isn’t a book for you to be reading, sweetheart,” the blonde stated, as he pulled the book titled “The Girl with All the Gifts” away from the baby, knowing that a zombie book was not something the boy should be reading in this headspace. “Do you want Daddy to read you something else?” the man asked, putting the book back, and looking into Tony’s eyes.

“No,” the baby whined out, running his fingers back over the books. 

“No, thank you,” Steve prompted, hoping that the attitude wasn’t coming back, but Tony didn’t answer, and just turned his eyes to the shelves of paperback books. Steve sighed before speaking again, “Why are you over here anyways?” 

“Bored,” the baby mumbled, pulling another book out, this time the last book in the Chronicles of Narnia series. “Pwetty,” the boy said quietly as he ran his finger over the glossy cover, which had a silver unicorn on it.

“You want me to read you the Chronicles of Narnia?” the blonde asked, having considered reading the baby the book series in the past, never sure if he would remember the story from one night to the next, given his young headspace. Tony, however, was too caught up with the pretty cover to answer, so instead he just looked at the picture, running his hands over the thin book. “Want me to read that to you?” the Daddy asked again a moment later, this time catching the boy’s attention.

“No,” the boy whined, looking back at the story.

“Okay, then put it back please,” Steve said patiently, watching as the boy struggled with the idea of putting it back and hanging on to it… it was just so pretty. 

“Tony’s?” the brunette said quietly, looking up at his Daddy, who due to how he was positioned, was a good eight-inches higher than the boy. 

“No, that’s actually Uncle Bucky’s, so you need to put it back,” Steve prompted, waiting for the boy to stick it back on the shelves. But he didn’t, and instead just continued to stare at it, so Steve took measures into his own hands. He carefully pried the book from Tony’s hands, and set it neatly back onto the shelves, causing Tony to start crying. “Shh, no need to get upset baby boy. Let’s go play with some blocks, alright?” Steve stated, lifting the boy up onto his hip, trying to distract him. The Daddy walked back over to the blanket that was spread out on the floor, something that was supposed to be a visual representation of where the baby could go. He set the baby down on his bottom, and kneeled down next to him, eventually sitting down across from the boy, legs crossed. 

“No-o-o-o, no wanna pway with blocks,” the boy cried out, tears dripping down his cheeks as he slammed his hands onto the carpeted and blanket covered floor. Steve looked at the boy a bit confused, since blocks have always been the boy’s go-to toy, never getting bored of them.

“No more tears, shhh,” Steve cooed as he wiped the salty drops of water from the boy’s face, “What do you want to play with? Hmm? Do you want Daddy to get some cars?” Tony nodded in response to the question Steve asked, so the blonde man stood up and walked over to a smaller set of shelves that were across the room, shelves that held a variety of different toys. While he was pulling out some different cars that were younger age appropriate, since he didn’t quite trust him with hot wheels, Bucky leaned over the side of the couch to get a better look at the baby.

“Why are you crying, love?” Bucky asked quietly, but Tony simply kicked his feet up and down quietly, letting out some frustration, instead of verbally responding to his Uncle. Steve then walked back over, several cars in hand, getting an annoyed and mumbled comment from Clint as he walked past the TV screen, apparently causing him to lose a battle because he couldn’t see for a solid point 4 of a second. 

“Someone doesn’t want to play with blocks,” the Daddy said as he sat back down on the blanket, putting the cars on the blanket.

Bucky looked confused at Steve’s statement, responding with, “That’s odd,” which prompted a nod from the blonde avenger. 

“Here are some cars, do you want to race them?” he asked his baby, hoping that he could turn this day around.

“Daddy no play,” Tony said with a pout, making Steve mentally pop the p of a ‘nope, I guess not’ that he said in his head. 

“Alright, I’ll be over on the couch, you let Daddy know if you need anything,” Steve said standing up, really confused as to what was up with Tony today. Normally he was very clingy, and would be begging Steve to play with him, it was very odd for him to flat out say he doesn’t want to play with the man. But alas, the man did as the boy wanted, and walked back over to his spot on the couch, taking a drink from a water bottle he had sitting on the table, exchanging confused looks with Bucky, before turning back to Clint’s game. 

***

It was only about 20 minutes later when Steve glanced over and saw the boy lazily rolling some cars around on the blanket, not really into it, perhaps more in his head than reality. It was also at this time that Steve finished his own bottle of water, and realized that he should probably get the baby something to drink. So, he stood up, informed Bucky that he would be back in a minute, and walked into the kitchen, Tony never once looking up from his spot. The man quickly refilled his own reusable, plastic, water bottle with some water, and a squeeze of lemon, and then filled up a clear bottle with cool water for the brunette boy in the living room. Once he had dried it off, he stepped back into the carpeted lounge, and walked over to the baby. “I brought you some water. I want you to drink it, alright?” the Daddy said, knowing that big and little Tony were both notorious for getting dehydrated.

“Mkay,” the boy said not looking up at Steve, nor taking the bottle that the man held out for him.

“Are you wet Tony?” Steve then asked casually, thinking that it had been awhile since his morning change. The boy’s neck snapped up as he dropped the car that was in his hand, eyes wide.

“No!” the baby yelled, much louder than he needed to in order to get his point across. 

“Are you sure?” the blonde said softly, setting the bottle on the carpet, which was followed by getting down on his knees so he could see the boy better, and be on his level. As previously stated, Tony wasn’t a fan of diaper changes, and he flat out hated when someone asked if he was wet, messy, or needed a change.

“No! Not wet!” he screeched again, sliding backwards. 

“Can Daddy at least check?” Steve questioned, knowing that it was quite possible for the boy to be lying, and actually be wet. This had happened countless times in the past, and it normally resulting in a rash and tears, so the Daddy was trying to be more adamant about getting the honest answer and checking himself.

“No, no, no, no!” Tony continued to yell, pushing himself even further backwards. Steve ignored the outburst, and instead stood up, grabbed the boy by the armpits, and lifted him onto his hip.

“Calm down, Tony,” the man shushed, but the boy kept yelling ‘no’ and swung his feet, pushing his palms against his Daddy’s shoulder, trying to wriggle himself down and out of his arms. Steve then sent a quick and very light swat to Tony’s padded bottom, causing the baby to stop yelling and fighting, replacing it with dramatic tears, despite the fact it didn’t hurt at all. 

“Owie,” the boy cried, starting to push against Steve again.

“There is no need to be so upset right now,” Steve said as he sat down on the far end of the sectional, on the opposite side of where Clint and Bucky were, ignoring the situation, instead chatting about the game. Bucky wanted to chime in, but he also knew that he needed to give Tony some space and time with his Daddy.

“No, Daddy!” the boy screeched as Steve brought his hand down to the diaper, slipping a finger into it to feel for wetness, but surprisingly, the boy was dry. “Not wet!” he yelled again.

“No, you aren’t, but Daddy was just checking,” Steve said as he brought his hand up to the boy’s neck. It really shocked the man that his diaper was dry, given the fact he was acting as if it was wet, only a lot more extreme. “Sometimes Daddy likes to check himself, because sometimes you don’t tell me the truth,” he explained to the boy who was still fighting to get off Steve’s lap. 

“Bad Daddy!” Tony said sharply as he completely wriggled his way from Steve’s lap, something the Daddy let him do, since he clearly didn’t want to stay and cuddle. Tony crawled back over to his blanket, laying down on his stomach and grabbing a car, as tears continued to roll down his cheeks.

“I don’t know what is going on with him today,” Steve said as he sat next to Bucky, watching as the brunette rolled his car back and forth over the same six-inches of blanket. 

“He certainly isn’t his usual happy self,” Bucky stated, turning his head to the boy as well, both of the men shaking their heads in confusion. 

***

It was another 40 minutes later when Steve looked at the clock and saw it was a little after noon, meaning he should start making the boy some lunch, then put him down for a nap, and then hopefully, fingers crossed, have a happy, smiley, little baby wake up. “What do you guys want for lunch?” Steve asked Clint and Bucky.

“I’m good with anything,” Bucky answered.

“Same,” Clint stated, too caught up in his game to really register the question that was asked. 

“Alright, I’m thinking about just heating up some of the chicken noodle soup from last night,” the blonde man said standing up.

“That sounds good,” Bucky said with a nod, making Steve officially decide to just make the soup for lunch. The Daddy looked over where the baby should have been lying, and saw him crawling towards the TV stand, completely off of the blanket.

“Uh, uh, Tony, you need to stay on your blanket, bud,” Steve chided softly as he picked the boy up and set him down on the blanket again. “Remember the rules: we stay on the blanket when we play in here,” he continued, the boy simply pouting and refusing to look Steve in the eyes. The blonde man then looked back down at the blanket, noticing that the bottle hadn’t been touched, causing him to sigh. “What did I say?” he asked the boy, holding the bottle up. Tony just shrugged in response, picking up his car again. “Can you please drink some of this while Daddy makes lunch?” he asked, not really making it an option, since he stuffed the nipple into the boy’s mouth, making him whine in response. “Be a good boy for your uncles, I’ll be keeping an eye on you as well,” he stated before standing up and walking into the kitchen. 

Bucky watched the boy for a few minutes, noticing how he spit the bottle out almost as soon as Steve left, and kicked it away with his foot. “I need to go to the bathroom quick, you need to watch him,” the longhaired man said to Clint as he stood up.

“Yeah, yeah,” Clint said with a nod, as Bucky picked the bottle up from the floor, walking over to the brunette boy on the floor.

“I believe this is yours?” Bucky said holding it out for the baby, who simply shook his head, as if to say: ‘that’s not mine.’ 

“You’re allowed to have a bad day baby, but you don’t need to make it harder than it needs to be,” the uncle said with a sigh as he kissed Tony’s hair, before walking into the hallway and then into the bathroom. The baby didn’t even really notice that his Daddy and Uncle Bucky were gone, until he got really bored of these cars again, and looked around to see if anyone would catch him going somewhere else. When he saw that only Uncle Clint was around, and he was playing his silly game, well Tony decided he would have a little fun. Uncle Clint wasn’t that nice to Tony sometimes, he is always playing his own games instead of games with Tony, and that’s not nice… or at least the baby thought so. Not to mention the fact that the TV was so very, very loud, and it was hurting the boy’s head. So, he quickly got up on his hands and knees and crawled over to the TV stand, which was set at an angle that allowed Tony access to every single cord and wire. The baby peeked around it to see if Clint took any notice, but he hadn’t… Silly uncle. The baby wasn’t sure which cord went where, and in fact, they were all starting to overwhelm him more than he already was. But finally, after several moments of searching, he found that everything plugged into this white strip, and then that white strip plugged into the wall, so that must be what would make the TV stop working. The brunette looked around the stand again to see his Uncle holding back a yell due to the boss battle he was so close to winning, and then he put his fingers around the cord and yanked it out of the wall, causing the screen to go black.

“Steve!” Clint yelled almost instantly, making Tony wonder if this was actually a good idea. His Daddy quickly ran into the room, whipping his head around.

“What? What’s going on?” he asked confused, making eye contact with Clint.

“Your monster unplugged the TV right when I was about to finish the game!” Clint complained, causing Steve’s eyes to drift over to where the baby was sitting, clearly very guilty of the crime. It was at this moment that Bucky appeared in the room again, wondering what could have possibly happened during the three minutes he was going.

“Anthony Edward Stark,” Steve said, using the boy’s full name to get his attention, which he undoubtedly did, seeing as his eyes got wide when he heard his name. Steve took a few long strides and was instantly in front of the boy, picking him up and setting him down on his feet. He landed a quick spank to his diaper covered bottom, resulting in far more noise than pain, the Daddy mainly aiming for the shock of it. “What did I say about staying on your blanket?” he asked, and then waited.

“Not to?” Tony asked quietly, mentally thinking ‘not to leave’ but Steve didn’t pick that up, instead thinking he meant ‘not to stay.’

“No, I said to stay on your blanket, and be a good boy. But you didn’t listen, did you?” Steve continued on calmly. “That was very naughty of you to unplug the TV,”

“But-but-but, Uncle Clint always play with it and not Tony, and-and-and, so loud,” the baby said loudly, acting as if that justified the disobedience.

“Then we use our words to talk to Uncle Clint or Daddy about how we are feeling, we don’t act out and be naughty. You especially shouldn’t have been playing with the cords and electricity, that could have ended very badly, Tony,” Steve chided, looking into the boy’s eyes once again, wishing that he would just straighten up and behave. 

“But then no listen to me!” Tony said loudly, trying to pull free from his Daddy’s grip.

“Excuse me, Daddy always listens to you, so that is not an excuse. I think you need another timeout,” the blonde said, the second sentence spoken more to himself than the baby.

“No! No timeout! No!” the boy yelled as Steve picked him up and brought him over to the corner of the room. 

“Don’t talk back to Daddy,” Steve said coolly as he set the boy down, turning his nose into the wall, “You will be in timeout for five minutes, because you didn’t listen to Daddy and were very naughty by unplugging the TV,” he continued.

“No! Only thwee’ minutes,” the boy said starting to cry again, while turning away from the corner.

“Yes, you only had three minutes earlier, but clearly you need more time to think about how you won’t misbehave again,” Steve stated before pushing the lad back into the wall, turning away, and realizing that perhaps the worst was not over yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it! Let me know what you think, and any ideas you have for future fics!


End file.
